Diez Veces No Debo
by Florceleste
Summary: Colección de 10 microdrabbles Ryuuken/Ichigo. Su relación podía tildarse de perversa, de prohíbida, de extraña. Con todo en contra y todo a favor, a pesar de los años y gracias a los años. Diez posibles escenarios para una relación entre estos dos.


Una pequeña colección de 10 microdrabbles Ryuuken/Ichigo, que surgieron hace mucho mientras intentaba escribir una continuación para "Inalcanzable". Mínima relación con "Inalcanzable", pero no hace falta haber leído eso para entender esto. Es también un micro homenaje a Dita/Hessefan que es la reina de los microdrabbles en Bleach, en mi humilde opinión. Sería genial que alguna vez escribieras algunos sobre estos dos, Dita querida.

**Fandom:** Bleach  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryuuken Ishida, Isshin Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Descripciones subidas de tono. Ranking T.

* * *

><p><span>Diez veces No Debo<span>

**1. Nunca dos veces. I**

— Dígalo de nuevo, señor director

Sarcasmo mediante.

— No.

— Por favor, repítelo

Con más confianza y a riesgo de que lo descubran.

— Nunca.

Pero pierde su tiempo. Ichigo no va a escuchar dos veces lo sexy que le queda la bata de médico residente.

**2. Rol paterno.**

— Ni sueñes con que te diga "papá".

— Ni sueñes con que te dé el beso de las buenas noches.

Tanto Uryuu como Ichigo caen en el silencio. Las imágenes mentales los afectan en demasiados niveles.

**3. La complejidad de un árbol genealógico.**

Uryuu mira a su hijo y se siente agradecido. Rodeado de su familia y amigos, todo es perfecto, hasta la relación entre su amigo y su padre le parece algo para agradecer. Hasta que su mujer inclina al bebé hacia Ichigo canturreando:

— Vaya con el abuelito.

**4. Uno, dos tres. I**

El primero llega casi en cámara lenta, milímetro a milímetro. El segundo, que se ve venir, llega inmediato y brutal. El tercero no llega.

Ryuuken observa, con los lentes torcidos, el puño cerrado a presión y a medio camino. Isshin baja su mano y le exige que hable. Ryuuken reúne fuerzas para la parte más compleja del asunto: explicar como Ichigo Kurosaki y él terminaron en la misma cama.

**5. Uno, dos, tres. II**

El primero llega de repente, buscado y necesitado con desesperación. El segundo, luego de meticuloso juego, llega complaciente y preciso. El tercero no llega.

Ichigo, entre avergonzado y ofendido, se escabulle de la cama, manotea su ropa y se va azotando la puerta. Ryuuken hunde la cara en la almohada. No cree que regrese por un tiempo: el chico fue un idiota por dejar que escaparan esas palabras, pero él no se quedó atrás, al permanecer estático, incapaz de contestarle.

**6. El traje nuevo del emperador.**

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo querer usar un traje nuevo en la graduación de mi único hijo?

Trata de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero una mueca que le genera la sensación de estar mirándose en un puto espejo, le dice que su público unipersonal no se lo cree.

— El que mi amante se gradúe junto con mi hijo no tiene nada que ver. Sólo es una afortunada coincidencia.

**7. Intercambio desigual.**

Levanta su espada y se prepara. Sabe que va a morir con su próxima estocada. Siente miedo, siente pena, pero empuña con firmeza. Sabe que le salvará la vida a él a cambio de la propia.

Ve a Ryuuken herido y lejos del campo de batalla. No dice nada pero puede escuchar sus palabras de todas formas. Algo de que un chico idiota y joven no debe morir en lugar de un viejo amargado y con una pila de años encima.

Pero no le hace caso. Nunca lo hace.

**8. Donde estaban, quedarán.**

¿Dónde quedó el idiota que apareció en su casa rogando por ayuda en sus estudios de medicina?

Repasa el examen una y otra vez. Todas las respuestas correctas.

¿Dónde quedó el inexperto que ni sabía como sostener una jeringa?

Kurosaki se mueve en la guardia con toda la soltura de un profesional.

¿Dónde quedó el simplón que no le movía ni un pelo y que le recordaba tanto a su padre como para odiarlo de por vida?

Con la camisa abierta, la respiración agitada y desplomado sobre su escritorio, Ichigo le exige que lo haga llegar de una puta vez.

¿Dónde? Bueno, como sea, donde quiera que esté, puede tomarse su tiempo.

**9. Nunca dos veces. II**

"No volverá a ocurrir." pensó luego de que Ichigo se fue.

"De ninguna forma pasará de nuevo." le dijo a la botella medio vacía.

"No habrá otra vez." repitió cada mañana frente al espejo, e incluso un par de veces en el hospital.

"Nunca.", cuando encontró a Ichigo frente a su puerta.

Y sólo entre las sabanas, se dio el lujo de no mentirse.

**10. ¿Le da miedo morir mientras duerme? Bienvenido a la tercera edad.**

Los años no pasan, los años pesan. Le pesan a Ryuuken cada vez que descubre nuevas arrugas, cada vez que le duelen los músculos, cada vez que se muerde para no pedir que le repitan porque no escuchó la última frase. Y despertar junto a un Ichigo en la flor de la madurez no le ayuda.

— ¿Estás senil? Porque eso y la incontinencia son lo único que le falta a tu lista.

No lo consuela que Ichigo añada que los dos van a terminar igual de secos tarde o temprano. Salvo cuando después le recuerda que de todas formas, a él siempre le gustaron mayores.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Sí, deliré con los títulos. Espero que hayan quedado pasables. En lo personal, me gusta imaginar a Uryuu bastante incómodo con el asunto ¿no se nota?  
>Saludos y como siempre, críticas y consejos son muy bienvenidos.<p> 


End file.
